Namek Saga
The Namek Saga is the third saga from the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "Dragon Ball In Space" and "Battlefield Namek". Its name is derived from the story arc revolving around the homeworld of the creatures on Earth believed to be demons, such as Kami and King Piccolo. It covers the trip and arrival to planet Namek, a fictional planet from the series, of Bulma, Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla, Kelly and Gohan. The saga also covers the battles the Earth warriors and Vegeta face against Zarbon and Dodoria, Frieza's top two henchmen. Nearing the end of the chapter, it covers the arrival of Goku on Namek to aid his allies and the beginning of the fight against the Ginyu Force. The Namek Saga comes after the Vegeta Saga and precedes the Captain Ginyu Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1990. It is the first part of U.S. season 2. This saga comprises the first half of the FUNimation Season Two Remastered Box Set, except for the first 4 episodes which were included in the Season One Box Set, the last 6 episodes of the first Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box, and the first part of the Dragon Box FUNimation Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box Z Volume 2 Set. In the edited version of the saga the events of the third movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might were included as a three-part episode. Plot Journey to Namek After the epic battle with the Saiyans, and as Krillin limps back towards Goku, a ship arrives with Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Marcus, Amelia, Shaun, Danielle, Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kelly and Korin. Chi-Chi, unconcerned about the fate of her paralyzed husband, only cares about Gohan, who, in comparison, is fairing much better. Marcus, Amelia, Alyson and Nathaniel see the exhausted Jimmy is next to Krillin, and also, Shaun and Danielle carry their injured unconscious daughter, Kayla. Zesmond was so worried about everyone else includes his younger sister and Jimmy's family finds out about everything, Zesmond blames himself by putting his friends and family in dangerous situations because of Frieza. Goku is carried into the ship, and the group somberly heads off to gather the bodies of those who died. After doing so, Krillin comments on it being possible to revive everyone with another set of Dragon Balls on the planet Namek, Piccolo's home planet (Krillin and Jimmy overheard the conversation between Vegeta and Nappa about the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls). However, King Kai informs them a cataclysm had occurred there long ago and now there were only about 100 Namekians left in total. Bulma determines that it is possible to use engines from one of the Saiyan spacecrafts to travel to the planet, but in an attempt to bring the space pod to them, she blew it up. It seemed as if all hope was lost, until Mr. Popo appeared and said Kami had told him of a ship that might be able to take them to Namek (it was used by Kami long ago to escape the cataclysm on Namek). Mr. Popo and Bulma go and check it out, and they realize that it is, indeed, capable of the trip. They make their way back to the hospital and find that Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla, Kelly and Gohan are willing to go. So after a short trip to Kame House, Bulma, Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla, Kelly and Krillin set off to a trip to Namek. They suffer some delays on their way to Namek, including finding an invisible spaceship full of orphaned kids, Jimmy already learning the truth about Frieza and getting stuck on a fake Namek. Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to regenerate himself using a special Medical Machine. After fully recovering, Vegeta feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self-proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his former boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between him, Raditz and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek (scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation), Frieza congratulations to Raditz for killing Shaun and Danielle a year ago and learning about Kayla Spencer just like her ancestor Kaylah did, who's being immortal and Dragon Balls Birthmarks. Vegeta learn about Shaun and Danielle were still alive after they've wished back and being killed by Raditz a year ago which Frieza was too careless and arrogant. Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. War on Namek Soon, Frieza, Vegeta and our heroes all arrive on Namek with the seven Dragon Balls on their minds. There is one Dragon Ball per Namek village, each protected by the village elder. Obtaining them proves all too easy for Frieza who, with the help of his top two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon, bags four balls. As they go from one Namekian village to another, Zarbon and Dodoria butcher the Namekians until they locate the Dragon Ball. Cui has also followed Vegeta to Namek and searches the planet for his rival. Cui, still thinking that Vegeta's power rivaled his own, (about 18,000) followed Vegeta to Namek and tries to wipe out Vegeta on orders from Frieza. However, Vegeta shows Cui his true strength before eliminating him. Vegeta's power, which had risen from 18,000 to 24,000 because of his near-death confrontation on Earth, is noted by Zarbon and Dodoria, who were following his battle with their scouters. Back on Earth, Yajirobe visits Goku in the hospital and gives him a Senzu Bean, instantly healing Goku and restoring his strength. Goku immediately flies off, surprising all the doctors and nurses with his speedy recovery. Goku then goes to the Capsule Corporation to find that Dr. Brief has built a special ship from parts of the Saiyan spaceship he traveled in when he was a baby. He is also able to train at various levels of gravity from twenty to one hundred times Earth's gravity using an anti-gravity machine that Dr. Brief built at Goku's request. Knowing that his friends are in danger and wasting no more time, Goku then takes off for Namek to set things straight and hoping to arrive in six days. During this time, Frieza locates another Namekian village in order to obtain its Dragon Ball. Gohan, Kayla and Krillin watch with horror as the entire village is slaughtered easily by Zarbon and Dodoria, except for one remaining Namekian child, Dende. After all the Namekian warriors, elderly, and children have been eliminated, Moori, the village leader, manages to destroy all the scouters used by Frieza and his crew, knowing that they cannot locate Namekian battle powers anymore and will not be able to track down the remaining Dragon Balls. However, after Moori is also executed and as Dodoria is about to kill Dende, Gohan interrupts in a fit of rage. He kicks Dodoria into a wall and runs away with the Namekian child, Kayla and Krillin. Dodoria is ordered to pursue the fleeing heroes. After blasting the entire area, Dodoria assumes he has exterminated them and turns back in order to return to Frieza. However, As Dodoria is trying find the Namekian village, he is confronted by Vegeta, whose increased strength allows him to easily hold a grip on Dodoria. In a desperate attempt to save his life, Dodoria tells Vegeta about the Saiyan planet and its destruction in exchange for Vegeta's promise to spare his life. Vegeta releases Dodoria from his grip, and then Dodoria explains the Frieza lied about Planet Vegeta being destroyed. He tells that the Saiyans were getting stronger, killed the new Royal Spencer family: James and Mary and his three children: Doris, Maria, and Haylie a little help from Paragus on Spencer Clan Massacre of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World and Frieza thought it was only a matter of time before they could stand up to him, killing King Vegeta, Bardock and Gine so he decided to destroy planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race. Before that, he sent Vegeta to another planet, seeing that Vegeta was powerful and still useful more stronger than Marcus. Vegeta then scoffs, saying that he never cared about his family or Planet Vegeta and executes Dodoria ruthlessly. Vegeta is overjoyed at recent events; he knows that without scouters, Frieza will have a much harder time finding Namekian villages. Vegeta then rushes to a Namekian village with his newly acquired skills from Earth, the ability to detect ki and the ability to hide his power as he sees fit. After Vegeta locates a village that had not yet been raided by Frieza and his henchmen, he is able to obtain a Dragon Ball after slaughtering all of the villagers himself. After clever thinking, Vegeta throws the Dragon Ball underwater, intending to come back for it later. As long as Frieza is unable to obtain one Dragon Ball, he will not be able to summon the Dragon. Meanwhile, Gohan, Kayla and Krillin bring the young Namekian Dende to their hiding spot. Bulma awaits them in a Capsule House and is surprised to see Dende. After a meal, Dende explains to them that there is a Dragon Ball kept safe with Guru (the Great Elder). However, Guru is far away and it would take quite some time to get to him, even if they flew there. Krillin and Jimmy takes a big chance and goes alone with Dende in order to retrieve the Dragon Ball from Guru. This leaves Gohan and Kayla with Bulma to temporarily fend for themselves. Meanwhile, Vegeta suspects that the Earthlings are also on Namek because Dodoria had told him about them prior to being slain. Vegeta vs. Zarbon Zarbon stands waiting for Dodoria's return and remarks that Dodoria should have been back. Dodoria has not returned and Frieza becomes impatient. He demands that Zarbon and Appule search planet Namek for more villages. He has grown impatient and wants the Dragon Balls so his wish for immortality can come true. Zarbon is sent to locate another Namekian village. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu have all arrived at King Kai's planet for special training; supposedly the same training that Goku received prior. They telepathically communicate with Goku to tell him of their arrival and Goku tells them that the situation is worse as there's even more evil warriors on Namek, more powerful than Vegeta. King Kai suspects that something is wrong and checks to see that Frieza is truly on Namek. He then proceeds to warn Goku to never go near Frieza, fearfully telling him that Frieza is the most powerful entity in their quadrant of the universe. Vegeta detects a powerful force which is revealed to be Zarbon. Vegeta does not fare as well when he comes face to face with Frieza's right-hand man and his most powerful henchman, Zarbon. After Zarbon and Vegeta wage war for a few minutes with Vegeta once again easily dominating his opponent, Zarbon warns Vegeta of his ability to transform. Vegeta welcomes this challenge, not fully comprehending its consequences. Zarbon transforms into a hideous reptilian beast, completely surprising Vegeta and showing off his true power. He then proceeds to tear into Vegeta, easily beating him to a pulp with a combination of roundhouse kicks, headbutts, and a devastating piledriver, leaving him for dead. After Vegeta is tossed into the water, Zarbon decides to return to the ship in order to report to Frieza. Once Zarbon returns to Frieza with his news of victory, he is given orders to bring Vegeta back in order to rejuvenate his energy for interrogation. Apparently, Vegeta had hidden a Dragon Ball, and Frieza needed to squeeze the information out of him. Zarbon locates Vegeta's battered body and brings him to Frieza's spaceship. There, he orders Appule to watch over the injured prince and gave Kayla's locket necklace lullaby to Frieza to recognize Kayla in a photo of her and a big photo of herself with her family (Shaun, Danielle, Marcus, Amelia, Zesmond, Alyson and Nathaniel). However, once Vegeta is healed, he blasts through the Medical Machine tank, killing Appule in the process. He also blasts a hole through Frieza's quarters in his spaceship, managing to toss out the Dragon Balls and fooling Frieza and Zarbon into thinking he escaped while he is actually hiding inside the spaceship. When Zarbon attempts to search for Vegeta, he takes the opportunity to fly off. An extremely angry Frieza orders Zarbon to retrieve Vegeta immediately in an hour or face severe punishment. Meanwhile, Krillin and Jimmy is taken to Guru, the eldest and leader of the Namekians, who is very ill. It is revealed that if Guru dies, then the Namekian Dragon Balls will be gone forever, therefore threatening the revival of Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. To make things worse, Guru states that he does not have much time to live. When Guru puts his hands on Krillin and Jimmy, he realizes that he is good at heart, Jimmy is a pure heart and brave and gives him a Dragon Ball to prevent Frieza and Vegeta from getting their wish, at the very least. He also summons energy and awakens the hidden potential within Krillin, increasing his battle power significantly along with Jimmy. Bulma notices that the Dragon Radar is picking up a solitary Dragon Ball in an isolated place (where Vegeta hid it earlier underwater), and has Gohan and Kayla go retrieve it. However, while returning to Bulma, Krillin and Jimmy's huge powers unfortunately attracts Vegeta, who also notices that Krillin has a Dragon Ball and seeing Jimmy again because he's the best friend of Gohan and Kayla. Zarbon also sees Vegeta in the distance and follows them. Vegeta arrives as Krillin, Jimmy, Kelly and Bulma become frightened. Zarbon arrives, demanding that they hand over the Dragon Ball and recognize Jimmy along with Alyson and Nathaniel for fighting the Ginyu Force a year ago and responsible to saving Zesmond, Zachary, Justine, Paul, Baron, Rebecca, Emily and Kayla from Spencer World on the 4th birthday party of Kayla. Bulma quickly finds herself attracted to Zarbon's appearance and Jimmy nervously smile and gets scared to tell Bulma about Zarbon and Dodoria were the powerful henchmen and villains of Frieza. However, Zarbon and Vegeta collide in a fearsome clash and Zarbon is forced to transform once again in order to take down Vegeta, leaving Krillin, Jimmy, Kelly and Bulma to watch in horror. Since a Saiyan's power grows after every brutally grueling near-death battle, Vegeta is able to execute Zarbon in his transformed state by ramming his fist clean through Zarbon's stomach, and blasting him into the sky, sending him to a watery grave in the Namekian sea. He then takes Krillin's Dragon Ball and spares the four in his moment of joy, believing that he now has all 7 Dragon Balls. As he goes to pick up the Dragon Ball in the lake, he runs into Gohan and Kayla, who happened to fool Vegeta and come with the Dragon Ball still in his possession. As Gohan and Kayla returns, Krillin suggests that they move to a safer location and lower their power in order to avoid being detected by Vegeta. The Ginyu Force An extremely angry Vegeta, learning that the Dragon Ball was taken from its hiding spot by Gohan, rushes to the old meeting ground only to discover nobody is there. He then gathers all 6 Dragon Balls and guards them, while also trying to pick up any trace of Gohan's, Jimmy's and Krillin's ki. He knows he can not face Frieza just yet, since Frieza's power is enormously higher. The best he can do is wait it out until he is able to detect Krillin, Jimmy and Gohan in order to acquire their Dragon Ball. Upon learning of Zarbon's demise, and realizing that Vegeta was more than he bargained for, Frieza decides to summon the elite mercenary fighting team known as the Ginyu Force to find the Dragon Balls, capture Kayla and Kelly and take care of anyone or anything that gets in their way. The Ginyu Force is summoned and they depart for planet Namek. Meanwhile, on Namek, Krillin and Jimmy takes Gohan to have his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, knowing that his huge potential would help even fend off Vegeta. Kayla's hidden powers already unlocked since she was a smaller premature baby with her parents and brother since on the day of her birth. On the way, they are detected and confronted by Vegeta who tells them that his wish of immortality is the only way of defeating the Ginyu Force, 5 enormous evil ki that have just arrived on the planet. Jimmy knows the Ginyu Force from a year ago, as he's fought them a big fight with them twice to protect Kayla as he's hated them to fight them for second time for making fun of him and laughing at him of their amusement. Our heroes reluctantly agree after Nail tells them that 3 wishes can be granted by the Dragon Balls, allowing everyone to have their wish granted. Ultimately, though, it is too late as the Ginyu Force arrives just in time for the Dragon Balls, Kayla and Kelly. They retrieve the seven balls, taking Kayla and her little kitty Pokemon cat Kelly and Captain Ginyu flies off to give them to Frieza, leaving the rest of the team to deal with Vegeta, Krillin, Jimmy and Gohan. First up is Guldo who has the ability to freeze time by holding his breath. Although Vegeta warns Krillin and Gohan beforehand about his abilities, they still become backed in a corner and Vegeta is forced to step in and kill Guldo by beheading him, and blowing him up. Meanwhile, Ginyu delivers the Dragon Balls, Kayla and Kelly to Frieza, who makes his wish for immortality but to no avail. Frieza suddenly remembers a Namekian elder who willingly gave up his Dragon Ball but told him that he would never be able to make his wish, and realizes the elder was right all along. Frieza does remember and recognized Kayla as Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter and Zesmond's younger sister and also James and Mary's youngest granddaughter of her 4th birthday from Spencer World, he's wickedly evil grin told her to he's going to save her later until he'll be back to kill her to her immortality, youth and strong energy from her transferred into himself, and locked Kayla and her little kitty Pokemon cat inside Frieza's spaceship. Frieza senses Guru and Dende from afar and departs to find and interrogate them on how to use the Dragon Balls, while Ginyu remains behind to guard the Dragon Balls and bring Frieza's men up to shape. Next is the hulking brute, Recoome. Vegeta decides to fight him alone. Throughout this battle, Vegeta has his ups and downs, sometimes even surprising Recoome. During most of the battle though, Recoome has the upper hand. Vegeta wastes more energy and stamina than actually doing damage, and is beaten severely. Although Vegeta gives everything he has, Recoome is left nearly unscathed, although his armor is burnt off. Krillin, Jimmy and Gohan save Vegeta from Recoome's Eraser Gun, but Recoome easily confronts Krillin and kicks him hard, crippling him. Jimmy tried to keeps up to fight Recoome so long before he's beating him on the ground with severely injures and battered clothes pretty torn up bad when they've first met and second time. Gohan, furious because Krillin has been hurt and Jimmy has been hurt really bad beaten from the brutal fight against Recoome, begins to fight Recoome head on. He puts up more of a battle but does not do any damage to Recoome. When Recoome jumps in the air breaking Gohan's neck and spine, he is left on the brink of death. A Capsule Corporation spaceship is seen as it lands on the planet. The warriors are unaware of who has arrived. Goku finally arrives on Namek and gives Gohan, Krillin, Jimmy and Vegeta the remaining Senzu Beans. Gohan, Jimmy and Krillin are shocked when Goku helps their once-enemy Vegeta. Goku then effortlessly defeats the powerful Recoome in one blow to the midsection, thanks to his training in the ship. Gohan, Krillin, Jimmy and Vegeta all marvel at Goku's extreme power. Burter and Jeice get cocky and believe it was a lucky shot, as the scouter registered Goku as being at a battle power of just 5,000. However, when Burter and Jeice attack Goku, he does not seem at all concerned with the two deadly members of the Ginyu Force. The remaining members of the Ginyu Force are stunned at Goku's abilities, while Vegeta is the only one that senses something has changed in Goku, Jimmy starts to realize that Vegeta was spoken a truth about Goku becoming Super Saiyan like his father Bardock and kindhearted and gentle personality like his mother Gine and wonders if Goku has become a legendary Super Saiyan as a true hero. Anime and Manga differences * Due to watching the battle both on TV and later on the Crystal Ball, Bulma and the others knew who had been killed by the Saiyans and tells Goku as such when they first talk. In the manga however they didn't know until they arrived to pick up Goku and the others so Bulma reacts very differently. * There are additional scenes at the Wukong Hospital that were not in the manga such as Goku sneaking out in the night to train in the Gizard Wasteland. ** Additionally Goku being shown to have a fear of needles was only shown in the anime. * In the manga, Bulma, Gohan and Krillin arrive directly on Namek from Earth. In the anime, they first stop at the Mirror Spaceship and then the Fake Planet Namek before landing on Namek. * There are additional scenes with Goku on the Capsule Corporation Spaceship. Most of these involve Goku's training. The most significant additions involve Goku having to correct his ships course when it begins to stray into the Alpha H-Z star and his struggle with the Gravity Machine while his ship travels through a magnetic storm. * In the manga, when Vegeta is at the Namekian village he is just shown to slaughter them all. In the anime, the Namkians are shown putting up a fight before Vegeta kills them. * There are additional scenes with Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu training on King Kai's Planet including a fight between the three Earthlings and Piccolo. * Frieza kills a couple of his henchmen in the anime unlike in the manga. * Bulma's adventure under the water to reclaim the Dragon Ball and her attempt to lose Frieza's soldiers who kidnap her do not happen in the manga. * A flashback scene involving Vegeta and Guldo is exclusive to the anime. * Chi-Chi attempts to head to Namek on the newly built Capsule Corporation 2 Spaceship after sensing Gohan is in trouble. This does not happen in the manga. Characters Major characters * Goku * Vegeta * Frieza * Zarbon * Dodoria * Gohan * Jimmy * Kayla * Krillin * Bulma * Kelly Supporting characters * Shaun * Zesmond * Recoome * Guldo * Jeice * Burter * Captain Ginyu * Cui * Dende * Nail * Grand Elder Guru * Moori * Piccolo * Master Roshi * Chi-Chi * Amelia * Danielle * Alyson * Nathaniel * Brandon * Natalie * Victor Elson * Anna * Emily * Zachary * Paul * Justine * Baron * Rebecca * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Mr. Satan * Videl * King Kai * Oolong * Puar * Kelly * Yajirobe * Korin * Mr. Popo * Ox-King * Dr. Brief * Mrs. Brief * Appule * Raiti * Zaacro * Malaka * Bubbles * Gregory * Scratch * Turtle * Zeshin * Emi * Bun * Raspberry * Orlen * Blueberry * Napple * Cargo * Tsuno Battles featured * Gohan vs. Krillin (Image training) * Kayla vs. Jimmy (Image training) * Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Stone Giant (anime only) * Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Sea Creatures (anime only) * Gohan and Krillin vs. Raiti and Zaacro (anime only) * Krillin and Gohan vs. Banan and Sui * Vegeta vs. Cui * Zarbon vs. Namekians * Namekian warriors vs. Frieza's soldiers * Dodoria vs. Namekian warriors * Dodoria vs. Moori * Krillin, Kayla and Gohan vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Namekian warriors (anime only) * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Piccolo (anime only) * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) * Bulma (submarine), Kayla vs. Giant Enemy Crab (anime only) * Gohan, Jimmy and Krillin vs. Guldo * Vegeta vs. Recoome * Jimmy vs. Recoome * Krillin vs. Recoome * Gohan vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Burter and Jeice Releases Pioneer VHS/DVD Volumes * The Namek Saga - Departure (26-28) (only episodes 27-28 are part of the Namek Saga) * The Namek Saga - Rebirth (29-31) * The Namek Saga - Namek (32-34) * The Namek Saga - Betrayal (35-37) * The Namek Saga - Collision (38-40) * The Namek Saga - Quest (41-43) * The Namek Saga - Trouble (44-46) * The Namek Saga - The Ginyu Force (47-49) * The Namek Saga - Super Saiyan?! (50-53) FUNimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 36-39 are part of the Namek Saga) * Dragon Ball Z Season Two (40-74) (only episodes 40-67 are part of the Namek Saga) FUNimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 1 (1-42) (only episodes 36-42 are part of the Namek Saga) * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 2 (43-84) (only episodes 43-67 are part of the Namek Saga) FUNimation Level Set Blu-rays * Dragon Ball Z: Level 2.1 (35-51) canceled (only episode 36-51 would have been part of the Namek Saga) * Dragon Ball Z: Level 2.2 (52-67) canceled FUNimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One (1-39) (only episodes 36-39 are part of the Namek Saga) * Dragon Ball Z Season Two (40-74) (only episodes 40-67 are part of the Namek Saga) Manga chapters Chapter# Title * 242. (48) "The Bittersweet End" * 243. (49) "Destination Namek" * 244. (50) "The Mysterious Spaceship" * 245. (51) "3... 2... 1... Lift Off!" * 246. (52) "The Return of Vegeta" * 247. (53) "Planet Namek, Cold and Dark" * 248. (54) "The Mysterious Strangers" * 249. (55) "Vegeta's True Power" * 250. (56) "Goku Returns! Again!" * 251. (57) "Son Goku's Spaceship" * 252. (58) "Namekian Fear" * 253. (59) "Showdown!" * 254. (60) "Ten Seconds of Death" * 255. (61) "Son Gohan Snaps!" * 256. (62) "Death in Flight" * 257. (63) "Vegeta vs. Dodoria" * 258. (64) "Hide and Seek" * 259. (65) "The Sixth Dragon Ball" * 260. (66) "The Last Dragon Ball" * 261. (67) "The Four Dead Heroes" * 262. (68) "Vegeta vs. Zarbon" * 263. (69) "Zarbon's True Power" * 264. (70) "The Great Elder's House" * 265. (71) "The Dragon Balls Change Hands" * 266. (72) "Vegeta's Laughter, Freeza's Rage" * 267. (73) "Reunion of Terror!" * 268. (74) "Vegeta in Overdrive!" * 269. (75) "Brains and Brawn" * 270. (76) "Premonitions of War" * 271. (77) "The Enemy of My Enemy..." * 272. (78) "The Ginyu Force" * 273. (79) "Five Deadly Fighters" * 274. (80) "Gurd's Psychic Powers" * 275. (81) "Vegeta vs. Reacoom" * 276. (82) "Vegeta vs. Reacoom, Part 2" * 277. (83) "Freeza Victorious?!" * 278. (84) "Son Gohan's Last Stand" * 279. (85) "Son Goku Has Landed!" * 280. (86) "Super Saiyan?" * 281. (87) "Jheese and Butta" Episode list Uncut version (32 episodes) Ep# Title * 36. "Picking Up the Pieces" * 37. "Plans For Departure" * 38. "Nursing Wounds" * 39. "Friends or Foes?" * 40. "Held Captive" * 41. "Look Out Below" * 42. "The Search Continues" * 43. "A Friendly Surprise" * 44. "Brood of Evil" * 45. "Frieza Strikes!" * 46. "Defying Orders" * 47. "Namek's Defense" * 48. "The Hunted" * 49. "The Prince Fights Back" * 50. "Unexpected Problem" * 51. "Vegeta Has a Ball" * 52. "The Past and Future" * 53. "Zarbon's Surprise" * 54. "Guru's Gift" * 55. "Piccolo vs. Everyone" * 56. "Zarbon's Mission" * 57. "Gohan, the Hunted" * 58. "Unknown Enemies" * 59. "Destination: Guru" * 60. "Bulma's Big Day" * 61. "Hidden Power" * 62. "New Ally, New Problem" * 63. "Guldo's Mind Binds" * 64. "Recoome Unleashed" * 65. "Let the Battle Begin" * 66. "Goku's New Power" * 67. "A Legend Revealed" Edited version (27 episodes) Ep# Title * 27. "A New Goal... Namek" * 28. "Journey to Namek" * 29. "Friends or Foes?" * 30. "Hunt for a Dragonball" * 31. "Who's Who?" * 32. "Touchdown on Namek" * 33. "Face-off on Namek" * 34. "The Ruthless Frieza" * 35. "The Nameks Versus Frieza" * 36. "Escape from Dodoria" * 37. "Secrets Revealed" * 38. "A Collision Course" * 39. "Stay Away from Frieza" * 40. "Zarbon Transformed" * 41. "The Eldest Namek" * 42. "Get Vegeta!" * 43. "Vegeta Revived" * 44. "A Heavy Burden" * 45. "Immortality Denied" * 46. "Big Trouble for Bulma" * 47. "Scramble for the Dragon Balls!" * 48. "Arrival of the Ginyu Force" * 49. "Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force" * 50. "Time Tricks and Body Binds" * 51. "No Refuge from Recoome" * 52. "Enter Goku" * 53. "Goku... Super Saiyan?" Dragon Ball Z Kai (15 episodes) Ep# Title * 17. "Dawn of a Fierce Battle! The Star of Hope is Piccolo's Homeland!" * 18. "The Ship Is Resting in Yunzabit! Time to Blast Off for Planet Namek!" * 19. "A Powerful New Foe! Frieza, Ruler of the Universe!" * 20. "The Rebellion Against Frieza! Vegeta's Burning Ambition!" * 21. "Protect the Dragon Balls! The Namekians' All-Out Attack!" * 22. "Dodoria's Terrifying Chase! A Truth Revealed to Vegeta!" * 23. "Vegeta's Covert Maneuvers! A Tragic Assault on the Namekians!" * 24. "Friends Reborn! Zarbon's Hideous Transformation!" * 25. "Power Up, Krillin! Frieza's Mounting Apprehension!" * 26. "The Scheme Is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon!" * 27. "A Touch-and-Go Situation! Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball!" * 28. "The Countdown to Battle Begins! Enter, The Ginyu Force!" * 29. "First Up for the Ginyu Force! Guldo’s Time Freeze!" * 30. "The Nightmare Recoome! Come Out and Play, Vegeta!" * 31. "Goku Arrives at Last! Take Down the Ginyu Force!" Video Games Appearances This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. It was also adapted in the handheld games Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen and Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars. Trivia * In the Funimation version there were two episodes called Friends or Foe?, Episode 39 and then Episode 41. Episode 41 was later renamed to Lookout Below for the Blu Ray set. * This is the first Saga that takes place on a planet other than Earth. * In the original Saban edited English dub, the third Dragon Ball Z movie The Tree of Might was split into a three-part episode, airing between "Immortality Denied" and "Big Trouble for Bulma". Pioneer's subsequent DVD/VHS release of this dub did not include the episodes as part of the Namek Saga. Gallery 300px-NamekGreenPlanet.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Sagas